moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aluumen
image:Aluumen.png Appearance & Personality Placeholder. Background Life on Draenor Born millennia ago on the Genedar many years after Velen and his fellow exiles escaped from Argus at the behest of the Naaru K'ure. By the time the Genedar crash landed on the Orcish homeworld that would eventually come to be known as Draenor, Aluumen had already grown into a mature adult who had been fiercely loyal to Velen and the Naaru gift of Light since a young age. After arriving and settling on Draenor, Aluumen would find herself awarded with the position of vindicator and was tasked with protecting the town of Elodor from harm. Over the years, Aluumen would deter many threats from harming those she had sworn to protect. She had grown accustomed to brazen gorens and warp stalkers or the occasional rogue Orc attack. Over the next two hundred and fifty years, her performance would prove to be exemplary. Everything changed when the Iron Horde rose from out of nowhere. As the majority of the Orcish clans united under one banner and began preparing for mass war, Aluumen was one of the many Draenei who were sent to monitor what was occurring throughout Draenor. After discovering the construction of a massive structure that resulted in a portal being opened to an unknown location, Aluumen observed a small army of Iron Horde marching through the portal. While many Draenei in Tanaan Jungle were captured, Aluumen was able to stay hidden until mysterious forces arrived through the portal and began to attack the Iron Horde. Curiously, Aluumen noticed that some of those coming through the portal appeared to be Draenei. Drawn to the portal and unaware of its impending closure, Aluumen made a snap decision and snuck through the portal only to have it shut down mere moments later. Arrival on Azeroth Unfamiliar with the ruined wastelands she was trapped in, Aluumen ventured north along a road until finding a vast swampland. It gave off an ominous feeling, and Aluumen quickly discovered why when she caught sight of an Orcish settlement. Something about it looked unusual and not similar to the recent designs of the Iron Horde. Regardless, she tucked tail and moved away from the settlement before she could be spotted. Further adventuring led Aluumen into a desolate series of dead and withered canyons patrolled by ogres. Avoiding contact with them, she carried on until winding up in a dark and dreary forest that seemed to go on forever. She spied a town that appeared to be full of a race she was unfamiliar with, but recalled seeing them among those who arrived through the portal in Tanaan Jungle. Not feeling keen on trusting the curious race due to the uneasy feeling Aluumen received from the forest itself, she decided to continue on. Eventually, after crossing a river, the woods became bright, lush and full of life. She began to notice the mysterious race of people in greater numbers, prompting her to keep off the road for a while. After wandering through the woods for a while, she observed massive stone walls in the distance. Getting closer, she realized that it was probably a city of some sort. Members of the mysterious race walked along the road appearing somewhat jovial. They were speaking at great lengths with one another, and Aluumen was able to determine the name of the location by eavesdropping. She was outside of a city called Stormwind. Storm? It sounded aggressive, possibly violent. Her instincts told her to turn away, but then something caught her eye. Walking out of the city were two of her own people along with a member of the mysterious race. They all seemed to be talking comfortably with one another with no sign of hostility between any of them. After watching the trio walk down the road, Aluumen made a snap decision and stepped out of the woods. Her hooves brought her closer and closer to the great walls. When she reached them, she noticed armored guards standing at the gates. She approached, expecting them to stop her, but they simply looked at her and nodded in greeting. It was as if her presence was... normal to them? Venturing into the city, Aluumen was taken aback at the sight of many races wandering the streets. Absolutely stunned by all of this, Aluumen approached the first Draenei she could find and asked where she was. The Draenei seemed confused by her ignorance and told her that she was in Stormwind. She explained to him who she was and where she had been, which shocked the Draenei. His reaction reaffirmed her suspicions that she was now a long way from home. Aluumen wanted to speak with someone who could help her, prompting the Draenei to lead her to a male member of the strange race she had observed all over the place. The male introduced himself as a human known as Marshal Emmerick Blackthorne of Stormwind, saying that he was one of the many officers tasked with dealing with incoming threats from the portal. Aluumen explained that she was certainly no threat, which Emmerick agreed with. He informed her that travel back to Draenor was currently difficult to accomplish and that she may have to wait some time before returning home, which Aluumen understand. Emmerick volunteered to set Aluumen up with a group of people who could potentially help educate her of the world. Aluumen was initially hesitant, but agreed and accepted Emmerick's offer. He informed her that the group was known as the Order of Azora, and that he would try to pass word on to others of her arrival. From there, Aluumen began wandering the city to familiarize herself with it, but this was cut short after being approached by someone who identified themself as Lady Ansate Kun Nightspirit of House of Shen'dralar who welcomed her into the Order of Azora. This interaction would kickstart a new life on a new world for the vindicator that she never could have predicted. Plight of the Parallel People Aluumen would waste little time in pursuing her goal of visiting areas her people reside in within the parallel world she was currently stuck in. A desire to visit both the Exodor and the shattered world of Outland existed within Aluumen, and she made quick work of scratching one of the two off of her list of places to visit. It was the Exodor that Aluumen first ventured to alongside a human bard named Cioran who had acted like a guide of sorts, helping her reach Azuremyst Isle since she was still very unfamiliar with Azeroth. The sight of her people living in a severely damaged spaceship moved Aluumen, almost bringing her to tears despite her composure. It wasn't until a need for fresh air took her to the front entranceway where tame elekks roamed. Aluumen was overcome with emotion at the sight of the tusked beasts, prompting her to rest herself against one in a weak embrace and shedding a few tears. She then requested that Cioran show her one of the outlaying villages on the island. The bard complied and led her to Azure Watch. After arriving in Azure Watch and seeing her people scattered about in the broken ruins of whatever shuttle they used to arrive on Azeroth, Aluumen began to realize the plight of her people on Azeroth while keeping in mind that they had also lost their Draenor as well. Her heart, heavy with sympathy, forced her to decide to make her stay on Azeroth a prolonged one. While the Iron Horde threatened her people back on her Draenor, she was confident that Grommash and his forces would not prevail. The Draenei of Azeroth had already been beyond through a literal apocalypse, narrowly avoiding becoming an endangered species. Returning to the Exodar, Aluumen donned one of their tabards and pledged to stand by them in their troubled times - even if they were unaware that she hadn't always been with them. Before choosing to return to Stormwind City to speak with the Order of Azora about her decision to remain on Azeroth, Aluumen sorted through as much historical information as the Exodar provided to determine the whereabouts of this world's version of herself. The prospect of meeting a mirror image of herself was interesting to Aluumen, but any hopes were dashed when she discovered that this timeline's Aluumen had fallen in battle when defending Karabor from the forces of Gul'dan and the Shadow Council. Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Vindicators Category:Draenei Category:Order of Azora